geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Fractured Circles
Fractured Circles is a 1.9 Medium Demon created by Artimiel. As its name suggests, it is a remake of Nine Circles that features a strawberry-pink color scheme. This level features a beginning with an abundance of decorations and a wave with a color scheme similar to Figures, but much brighter, leaning closer to pink than Figures' magenta scheme. It features lots of troll rings, fake lines, gravity portals and requires good mashing skills, but, despite this, it goes much below the difficulty of Nine Circles. It was created in the early summer of 2015. The level is normally considered one of the easier Nine Circles levels and is regarded as an Easy Demon. Gameplay The level begins as a fairly simple cube section which contains a moderate number of tricks and some fake lines, with jump orbs in gravity portals. Despite this, it is fairly easy. A double-speed ball segment quickly follows up but can be considered even easier than the cube section because it contains fewer tricks. Next, the player enters a triple speed cube segment that is quite tricky due to the speed and abundance of troll jump rings. After this, the cube briefly goes auto, then into mini and half-speed, where the player must jump over two sets of spikes. A voice in the background will say something along the lines of "Second drop, right now" and the beat will instantly drop and the player will be taken into the Nine Circles wave segment. The wave starts off fairly tricky, with multiple speed changes, mashing, and some fairly tight spaces. However, about 15% later, the wave goes mini and anti-gravity (by an extremely annoying passage), followed by more fake lines, gravity portals, and speed changes. Sometime later the player will run into a tricky mashing half-speed segment, followed again by a triple-speed changer and then a single speed and dual changer, both of which have tight spaces. After this, the wave goes triple speed for practically the rest of the wave, with tight spaces and size changes all the way through. In the end, the player changes into a ship and has to fly through one last set of spikes before turning into a cube and then hitting a series of jump rings and then heading to a half-speed portal. At this half-speed changer, the player can see the word "NICE!". The player must then get over five sets of dual spikes in half speed. The text "ARTIMIEL", "CHECK OUT MY OTHER LEVELS", and "GG" will be seen. Then, the level ends. Bugs * At the end of the ball segment, you can miss the triple speed portal and crash right after in the next cube. * During the wave, you can miss the first size+gravity portal. You can clear the following part with crucial timing. Trivia *The password for the level is 123456. *The level contains 9,631 objects. *It is usually classified as the fourth easiest Nine Circles remake, behind Problematic, Ultra Paracosm and Infinite Circles. * The first version of the level featured a Problematic-like ship sequence with text saying "NICE!!!" near the end. * This and Prophetic Dream are the only starred levels by Artimiel, but the last one is auto. * Although it is classified "long" in length, it is actually medium (55 seconds), very similar to Figures, Paracosm Circles and Poltergeist. Walkthrough Category:1.9 levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Medium levels Category:Easy Demon levels